Lion Heart
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: Leonidas “Leo” Damian is just an ordinary high school student that you can find anywhere...however one day, he and his former friend, Chelsea Dragonia stumbles upon a Dreamcast console like device that send them to a world of Gamindustri. Join Leo as he travels the world, making friends and enemies alike as he finds a way to his home. (OCxHarem)


**Hello! BlueRaptor629's here! Bringing you the remake of Lion Heart! In order to fit with the storyline, the Deity of Sin arc will be very different than the original.**

 **Like the original, it will be an OCxHarem!**

 **With that said, start the game!**

* * *

 **Lion Heart**

by BlueRaptor629

 ** _Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

It was a rainy day in California, United States, with everyone using umbrellas and raincoat to prevent them from being wet.

Walking with an umbrella is a 16 year old young man. He has messy ash brown hair, gray eyes, and is wearing glasses. His clothes is consists of red hoodie with blue t-shirt underneath the jacket, brown cargo pants, and red sneakers. In his shoulder is his shoulder bag while on his free hand is a bunch of papers.

"Ah, there she is." The young man said as he walk towards a girl by his age that is standing in front of the pet store. She has a blonde hair that she tied it in ponytail and blue eyes. She's taller than the boy, not to mention has impressive physique. Her outfit is consist a dark blue blouse, bracelets on her right arm, blue jeans trousers, and a pair black boots.

"Did I make you wait for so long?" He asked after he's near her.

"No, you're not. I just got here." She answered. "So, do you bring my homework, Leo?"

"Here." The young man named Leo said as he give the papers to her. The girl immediately decided to inspect the papers.

"And don't worry about the words, Chelsea. I checked and double checked it, so they won't know it was me who made it." Leo said as the girl named Chelsea put the homework in her bag.

"I hope you're right about that, Leo." She said with a neutral look as a voice of a car horn can be heard.

"Hey, Chelsea! Wanna ride to school?" A young man with spiky hair said. He wears the school's jersey and some trousers, giving him an appearance of a jock. "Why don't you spend time with me instead of that loser? I can show you a good time after school."

"Again, Nic? I'll do it if it's satisfy you." Chelsea said as she enter Nic's car. "Oh, and for the record, I only see him because he done my homework." She said as the car drive away.

"*sigh* Guess she hasn't regard me as a friend...or maybe never." Leo said as he walk towards his school.

* * *

(Somewhere, ?)

"Huh? This is really the guy? He doesn't seem like a fighter. Let alone like an ideal CPU." A small female silhouette said. It seems that The silhouette is sitting on a book that makes her float despite having wings. Apparently, she's watching Leo from the shadows.

"But if the legacy is true, then I guess it doesn't matter what he looks like. He'll make things a little interesting back home."

* * *

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

(With Leo)

"You know, Leo. Maybe you will have to refuse her at some point." A boy by Leo's age as he and Leo are throwing basketball in an exercise. He has curly black hair and black eyes. He's fat but not too fat as well as little bit shorter than Leo.

"I dunno about that, Ned. I just don't have the guts to do it." Leo said as he throws the ball back.

"Or because of Nic?" He asked as he throws the ball back.

"Yeah. Women LOVE bad boys. They don't give a shit about losers like us, Ned. We're nothing." Leo replied.

"Don't be like that, man. I'm sure there some women out there who have a thing for guys like us." Ned assured his friend.

"Yeah, but chances of that happening..." Leo said as he stop throwing and gives the ball to Ned. "...is slim." Leo then look towards some of his female classmates who are happily chatting with each other.

"In the past, she's just like them..." Leo said before turn towards his friend. "...but now? She's an Alpha Bitch, a type that only...care herself maybe?"

Ned can only stare at his best friend before patting him in the shoulders. "You missed talking to her like old times, huh?"

"There's one way putting it." Leo answered. "I guess...the sooner I accept the fact, the better." Leo said as he gets up. Once he got up, though...

"Attention please. Mr. Leonidas Damian, please come to the principal's office immediately. Thank you." A voice said through the school's intercom as it calls Leo's name.

"Looks like they're calling you, Leo." Ned said.

"Well, what do you think? Guess I'll just have to see what the principal needs." Leo said as he leave the gym to change his clothes to normal before heading towards the principal's office.

Once arriving there, he sees the principal...along with Chelsea (who is pissed off for some reason), and one of Leo's teachers.

"Have a sit, Leo." The principal as Leo sits on the chair that is facing towards the principal.

"Mr. Zander, if you would?" The principal said as the teacher named Mr. Zander reads the

Chelsea's homework that Leo done it. "...And it was this national exceptionalism that fueled the spreading wildfire of westward expansion."." Mr. Zander said as he look towards Leo. "That sounds familiar, Mr. Damian...?"

"Hmm...I don't really know. Define "familiar" for me sir." Leo said as he tried not to sell Ingrid out.

"If you insist,...the last sentence on Chelsea's paper on westward expansion is the same one that you used on yours last year. To top it all off, you used the same the very same metaphor on your other papers too." Mr. Zander said.

"That's...a coincidence. The chances of that appearing on someone else's paper is—"

"Slim. I know." The principal said as Mr. Zander look towards Chelsea.

"I know how much you want to pass my class, Chelsea. But, this isn't the way. Cheating is something I won't tolerate."

"Cheating?! I don't-"

"Actually, it's kinda my fault." Leo said as he raised his hand, causing everyone in the room to look towards him. "I...insisted on doing her homework."

"You...insisted on doing her homework?" The principal asked.

"Well,...one might look it that way." Leo answered as the principal rubs his temple.

"Normally, I sent students like you to suspension, Chelsea..." The principal said as he look at her with a serious look. "...but to account that Leo came on your defense, I'll let this slide...only this one time."

"In addition to that, you're suspended from the cheerleading squad until further notice." Mr. Zander added as Ticy look with a shocked expression.

"You can't do that!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid we can, Ticy." The principal said as he grab some reports on the paper. "If I'm being completely honest, I was going to outright expel you today."

"Why?! I haven't done anything wrong to deserve expulsion!" Ticy shouted as the principal glares at her, causing her to be silence.

"There are complaints about you verbal abuse people like Leo and his friend, Nedry. Calling them...what's the word...?"

""Otaku Virgins" sir." Mr. Zander said as the principal glare towards her, causing her to be silenced.

"Cheating is one thing, but bullying is another, especially verbal ones. Why? Using words is more hurtful than using violence." The principal said. "Which is why you two are going to detention after school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Both students said as they leave the office. Unbeknownst to them, the same figure is watching the scene unfold.

"Well, that just great. He got detention. Guess I should get ready for the next phase." The figure said as she go somewhere...which is in a room on the school's basement. The figure enters the room via the window put a console-like device with a spirally icon on its power button.

"He he he...Time to shake things up a notch." The figure said as it leave the room unseen by anyone.

* * *

(After school)

Leo and Chelsea are currently waiting for the principal at the principal office.

"Sorry about getting-"

"No, you're not sorry." She interrupted as she look at Leo with a glare. "Thanks to you, Nic break up with me! Worse of all, I got kicked out of the team."

"This wouldn't happen if you just do it yourself." Leo retorted.

"Believe me, Leo. I want to, but the stuff at my club is so important that I'm too busy!" She replied.

"Nah, you just want an excuse to hang out with that jackass of a jock." Leo said.

"I wouldn't say that in front of him if I were you." She said.

"Let me back you up a bit, k?" Leo said as he look at Chelsea with an annoyed look. "You think this about you, isn't it? What about me, huh? This is most dangerous thing I've done in my life. You actually think you're the only one had it rough?!"

"You're just saying that because you're not sociable compared to Nic."

"See? Now you're comparing him with me! Guess it's true that self centered bitches like you have a thing for a pompous jerk like him!"

"I'm not a bitch, Leo! Don't you-" Chelsea then interrupted by the principal who just entered the room.

"Am I...interrupting something...?" He asked.

"No no, it's nothing major." Both of them said as they drop the subject they were talking about. The principal then look at them.

"A honor student and the school's celebrity, huh? Rare types to see them in detention." The principal said. "Even if you whether have invulnerability, superpowers, or what have you...You only get to live once. ONCE. Use it to be whatever you're going to be."

Those words echoed on both of the students as they thought about it.

"And fortunately, there's no better place for self-remorse than in detention. Follow me." The principal said as Leo and Chelsea follow the principal. They entered the school's basement.

"We are turning this into a new computer center." The principal said to the two students. They see the room is full of things in boxes. "But before we do, It has to be cleaned out." He said as he look towards a small pile of old magazines. "All of these old magazines are bound for the recycling plant, but they have to be properly prepped before they go. It seems all the staples must be removed. Whatever you both don't finish today, you can finish it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday! I can't-"

"That's fair." Leo said, earning an elbow by Chelsea.

"Shut up." Chelsea said.

"So I suggest you started now." The principal said as he hands them a box with staples removers. "Choose your weapons." He said before the duo get started their task.

One hour later, they managed to finish the other half as Leo continuing remove the staples while Chelsea look around the room they're in.

"Should you be helping me?" Leo asked.

"I've done the first half with you, you do the rest on your own." Chelsea answered.

"Tch. Typical of you." Leo snarked.

"Excuse me?!" Chelsea said as she take an offense to Leo's last statement.

"Yeah, I've said it. Now I remember why we aren't friends anymore, Chelsea." Leo said as he look towards Chelsea with a serious expression. "You're so caught up with your personal needs that when it comes to school work, I have to do it for you. Then the moment you started hanging out with Nic, you stopped talking to me and begin insulting me all the while."

"What about you with Ned? I've seen you and him all buddy buddy with each other. I'm the same with Nic, so what's the difference?"

"Oh come on, Chelsea. YOU of all people should know that, the difference is Nic is one of those jerk jock types who pretends to be something he is not. Ned, on the other hand, at least acceptance about what he is."

"You know what? That's my problem with you, you're condescending about everything!" Chelsea said.

"At least that's better than being a beautiful girl on the outside, but ugly in the inside!"

"Why you...!" Chelsea said before take a deep breath. "Just finish with this okay? I don't want to spend another time being with you."

"The feelings mutual." Leo said as he continue removing the staples. It doesn't take him long to finish, but...

"Hey, Leo. Look what I found." Chelsea said as Leo look at her...she was holding the console like devices.

"Do you think it's unreleased model of Dreamcast console?" She said.

"I don't think so." Leo said as he observes the device.

"Hmm...never seen anything like this..." Leo said. He let's curiosity get the best of him as he press the power button.

Once he did that, a portal appears before them as the console like device get suck into the portal.

"Is that a portal?!" Chelsea said as she feels that she's getting sucked in. "Aaaaah!"

"I got you!" Leo said as he grab Chelsea's arm and begin to pull her out from being sucked in. Sadly, it's too strong that Leo getting pulled in.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!" Leo said as he and Chelsea are suck in to the portal before the said portal disappeared.

 **Chapter 2: A Whole New World**

* * *

 **Rewrite's done, I hope you like it!**

 **The majority of the chapter is based on Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, except there's a minor difference in here and there.**

 **There's also my female OC, Chelsea Dragonia, who also going to be a CPU too, she isn't in the original story though.**

 **Also, there's no Prolouge as this chapter itself is a prologue.**

 **Review this if you like it and have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
